


Dear Father

by florahowell



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahowell/pseuds/florahowell
Summary: A collection of letters written by Petra to her father about her days in the Survey Corps.





	1. Letter One - Chance

Letter One - Chance

_Dear Father,_

_I hope my letter finds you in good health and less worried now that I’ve returned from another mission. I assure you I’m alright and without any serious injury. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said about many of my comrades. Still, in spite of the losses, the mission is considered a success. Commander Erwin seems particularly enthusiastic about the progress that has been made in securing territory towards Wall Maria._

_I’m also proud to tell you that I finally took down a three-meter class titan without assistance, which means that I’ve officially carried out my first solo kill. I must admit that it was quite a challenge. Okay, if I want to be completely honest: it was terrifying. I was in cart guard, and we were pretty lucky during the first part of the mission, we didn’t even have to change for our maneuver gears for a good while. Then, at around halftime, we encountered a smaller horde. My three-meter class was approaching form the right, but all the others in the team were occupied with a five- and a ten-meter class coming from the front. Luckily, at first I didn’t realize that I was alone with this one. I just went for it instinctively, and my memories from the next few minutes are a bit blurry. I can vaguely recall that I managed to do a clear cut into the nape for the first try, and the next thing I remember is the huge body steaming on the ground behind us._

_How I felt that moment – I am simply unable to put it into words. So much power and energy ran through every single part of my body that I had never experienced ever before. I felt invincible. Which is pretty funny, now, that I can hardly imagine how I did the whole thing. Hopefully, I’ll remember it if I have to do something similar next time. But of course I will – don’t worry, Papa! I hope you’ll be less concerned about me now that you know that a solo kill has been added to my repertoire._

_Of course, I was lucky to fight alongside some of my most skillful and experienced comrades. You know that I was worried about the new team, and that we didn’t have much time to get used to each other, but we managed to cooperate and work together smoothly._

_Now it seems I’ll get a new squad once again. After the mission the Commander officially authorized for Captain Levi to arrange his own special operation squad – and I’m going to be in it! Can you believe? It’s such a great chance for me! The Captain hand-picked the members of his team himself, and he chose only four people form the whole corps. And I’m one of those four people! Honestly, when I first heard the rumors that such a team would be organized, I couldn’t even dream about getting in. I haven’t been so excited about anything for a while._

_Captain Levi is such a remarkable man. He’s said to be humanity’s strongest soldier, and I am completely sure that he indeed is. You should see him on a mission, Papa, he truly is a hero. He kills titans like it was the easiest thing in the world, and he moves so fast that it’s often almost impossible for human eyes to follow. He gets a grip of every situation in a second and reacts even faster. I know we’ll learn a lot from him. I can’t wait to work with him and my new team members, however, I’m a bit concerned. I don’t want to disappoint anyone, especially not the Captain. I hope he won’t regret picking me._  
_I mean, he’s such a great man; how would anyone be able to satisfy him?_

_He saw us today morning, when we were told to be in the new squad. It’s funny that until now I didn’t even realize how small he was. I swear he seems to be taller on a horse, but in reality, he isn’t much taller than me. It’s so strange how such a small man can be so strong. He came across as pretty neat and quiet – he didn’t talk more than necessary. Even tough he seemed a bit distant and didn’t smile at all, I still find him somehow alluring._

_We’ll have the first official meeting tomorrow. I’ll probably be quite busy in the next few weeks, but I’ll keep you updated and try to write as much as I can.  
Take care, Papa, and please, don’t worry about me._

_Love,_  
_Petra_


	2. Letter Two - Lesson

_Dear Father,_

_I assure you that being in the special operation squad doesn’t mean that I would be in any more danger than before. Work with my new teammates and Captain Levi will hopefully help me improve my combat skills further. So, please, don’t worry about me!_

_We mostly spent the last few weeks with training and getting used to each other. The others in the team are very devoted as well, and all of them are exceptional soldiers. Besides me three more were chosen to become the member of the squad: Eld, Gunther, and Oluo. They can be a little difficult from time to time, but generally, they’re nice guys. I would describe the Captain in a similar way._

_Captain Levi is not only the strongest soldier I’ve ever seen, but a great trainer too. We can consider ourselves very lucky to have been picked, as we’ve already learned so much from him, however, I think he still needs some time to get used to us, just as we need some time to get used to him._

_He is a very neat and orderly man, and a clean environment is more important for him than anything. Honestly, I find it a bit funny; I’ve never seen such a fastidious man in my life. (That’s right, Papa, he’s even a bigger clean-freak than you.) When I heard the first order he gave us, I honestly thought he was joking. I only didn’t laugh because I was so surprised, and probably also because I wouldn’t have dared. He’s quite an imposing, if not intimidating, presence._

_The first words that left his mouth in the morning of our first training day were literally: “No-one leaves the room until there’s still one bed unmade. Making your freaking beds before breakfast should have been the first thing to learn in your freaking adult lives.” – he didn’t use the word “freaking”, though. He doesn’t talk much, but if he does, he tends to expresses himself in a little harsh manner._

_He’s very different from the image you’d have in mind when you think of humanity’s strongest soldier. He’s a serious man and most of the times even pretty gloomy. He literally never smiles, and his face usually doesn’t reflect what he feels or thinks. The only emotion he displays sometimes is irritation, although, I can’t always tell his annoyed and neutral expressions apart._

_But, please, Papa, don’t misunderstand me; don’t imagine the Captain as an unpleasant person. He’s not too social, that’s true, but I really think he’s doing his best to get on well with us. I think he’s really trying to get to know the members of his team._

_He definitely managed to gauge our abilities as soldiers in no time. During our very first training – or shall I say lesson – he already seemed like knowing every strength and weakness we have. I think that’s one thing that makes him such a great tutor. He always takes our capacities into consideration. So, I’m sure he’ll get to know us better soon and feel more comfortable in or company. Who knows, maybe one day we’ll even see him smile._

_Until that, having him as a great – slightly grumpy – teacher will have to be enough. I’m convinced that we’ve already improved a lot, and that’ll hopefully show in the next mission. We’ll leave the walls next Wednesday again, and I’ll write immediately after we arrived back. Please, don’t worry about me, I’ll be just fine in the new squad._

_After we returned I’ll probably be able to visit you, so we’ll see each other soon._

_Love,_  
_Petra_


	3. Letter Three - Legend

_Dear Father,_

_yet again, the mission is considered an overall success. Major steps have been taken in collecting valuable information about the titans, and in addition, our casualties are finally lower than expected. I would like to believe that the work of the special operation squad contributed to these achievements._

_It was very different to be on a mission with the new squad; I felt stronger and yet more tense than ever before. I wouldn’t have admitted it before the mission, but I was almost as nervous as when I went outside the walls for the first time. Even though there’s still room for improvement, I think we did manage to work together smoothly as a team. We took down more titans than any other squad, even if we don’t take the Captain’s solo kills into account – which is a lot by the way._

_I already knew that Captain Levi is an exceptional soldier, but seeing him fight this close was simply incredible. Believe me, he’s unbelievable. He’s the strongest and most skilled soldier I’ve ever seen. He was taking down titans left and right and saved the lives of so many of our comrades. He’s a living legend – and a born leader. I’m so grateful and consider myself very lucky to be in his squad. He understands and controls emergency situations in a flash, and already gives orders while we’re still processing what’s happening around us. We really have to focus to keep up with him._

_I won’t lie, Papa, being the member of this squad is both a physical and mental challenge. But that’s why we’re in it, right? – To train our bodies and minds as well. I’d like to believe that he chose us for a reason, because he thought that we’ll be able to live up to his expectations. Hopefully we will be._

_He didn’t seem disappointed after the mission, which is certainly a good thing. I’m sure if he’d been concerned about something, he wouldn’t have kept it to himself. He had some things to comment on the next day, but it was nothing too serious. He even had a few nice words to us after training which is – surprising or not – becoming a regular thing._

_I think he may be starting to get used to us and enjoy our company. Even though he mostly acts distant, it turns out Captain Levi is actually not a bitter man. He usually has a cup of tea together with the team in the evenings and enters the conversation more and more often. He even softens his harsh way of speaking from time to time._

_He realizes and respects all of our hard work and acknowledges smaller things too. Yesterday he told Oluo that he’s gotten a better cleaner, and even though it’s an overstatement in my opinion, it was a nice way to appreciate his efforts._

_Lately, he also refers to the coffee and tea that I make as ‘good’, and I know that it sounds ridiculous to be happy about this, but earlier the best I managed to get was a ‘not bad’, so I think I’ve made some progress in this area as well. Hopefully, if I keep on improving, later I’ll get a ‘great’ or an ‘excellent’, and call me a dreamer, but one day he may even give me an appreciating nod, who knows? Good Lord, if the Captain read this, he’d probably be so unimpressed. Just imagining his face makes me smile. He’d probably shoot a seemingly indifferent but actually annoyed look at me and then make me clean the maneuver gears of the whole survey corps for a month – but I’m obviously joking, Papa, don’t worry!_

_So, please don’t misunderstand me – I like it here. It is true that Captain Levi has high expectations, and it requires a lot of hard work to be in his squad. He’s very strict and has a harsh style, but despite all these he’s an exceptional leader. He’s a great and remarkable man. I feel honored to be in his squad, and I’d like to fight by his side as long as I can._

_As I mentioned earlier, I’m most certainly visiting you next week, so we’ll see each other soon. Can’t wait to tell you more about the squad and the Captain in person._

_Love,_  
_Petra_


End file.
